Babysitting on Asgard
by Sarin Todd
Summary: Agent Anna Daniels has been assigned to Asgard to essentially babysit the imprisoned Prince Loki. After his crimes on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to keep any eye on the Prince of Mischief. And the only one up for the task was Anna. But Anna let's her heart get involved and soon the mission isn't a mission at all. Set after Avengers and slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

I was standing outside the prison cells as I kept watch, slightly relaxing in the sun as the breeze ruffled my long brunette hair. Soon a figure coming toward me caught my eye.

"What is that?" I asked cautiously to the approaching maid, she held a tray in her arms with a cloth draped over it, hiding it contents from view.  
"It is the prince's meal." Her voice was timid, and she kept her eyes locked firmly on the floor.

"I thought Delia prepared and delivered Loki's meals. Where is she?" I lifted the cloth and could see it was indeed his meal, extravagant as always. Letting the cloth drop back down I looked up to her, as she still hadn't answered my question and refused to meet my gaze.

"Well?" I asked after a stretch of silence.  
"She was reassigned." She finally answered and kept squirming on the spot. Sighing I waved her through to take the meal. But she stayed rooted to the spot; quickly she put the tray in my hands and ran as fast as she could away.

"Come back here!" I shouted but it was no good, she was long gone. Fast for a maid. I wish this was the first time this had happened but as of late it was a weekly occurrence, soon they'll run out of maids, I'm sure of it.

I gritted my teeth and seeing as there was nothing else I could do, I would have to take Loki's meal to him. I turned and begrudgingly set off into the dark hallways beneath the palace of Asgard.

Navigating the dimly lit hallways it was easy to see why the maids hated doing this, it was dark and creepy down here, and if I had the choice I wouldn't be doing this either. It was like a set right out of a horror film. The gun on my belt helped me feel more at ease but I liked being outside of the walls, with the sun on my face, I could fool myself into thinking I was back home, where I belonged.

Not that it was much better there either.

I came here a few months ago when Loki was taken back to Asgard to face punishment, I was sent along with them as Earths representative. As the only Agent candidate with the training, the clearance and the willingness to go I was picked.

I soon regretted my decision as soon as I came face to face with Loki for the first time. They weren't exaggerating when they warned me about him, just being near him had all my nerves on high alert.

Just his presence was intimidating and if not for my pride I would have marched back to Fury and told him 'no can do I'm out'. But here I am, on Asgard, playing glorified babysitter to a psychopath.

Finally, I arrived at the cell door and I nodded to the guards at the door.  
"Miss Daniels, another maid gone?" Amur asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as Galdin looked straight past me, ignoring our conversation. I was getting the impression he didn't like me.  
"This one practically shoved it at me and ran away." I replied sighing.

Amur laughed as he unlocked the huge steel and wood doors, as they opened I could see the glinting gold shimmer of the cell barriers.  
"Good luck." Amur said as I walked in, I smiled at him before the heavy doors once again closed behind me.

I began to walk to the end of the cells where Loki was, as I tried to block out the heavy shouting and banging from the cells on both sides of me. Most of it in languages I couldn't even understand, wasn't sure I wanted to either. They didn't sound friendly.

The cells became less and less populated as I went on. Loki's was kept out of the way and isolated, I don't know whose safety it was for, but it was a pain in my ass. I came up to his cell and he was sitting on the bed his mother had insisted he was given, surrounded by his books and luxuries provided for him.

He might be a prisoner, but he was also still a prince of Asgard. I raised my eyebrows when his gaze found me and the smirk on his face was apparent. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Why Miss Daniels, how lovely to see you again and so soon." I could tell he was mocking me and I didn't appreciate it.  
"It's Agent. Scared off another maid Loki?" I asked as he stood up and walked closer to the barrier separating us.

He rested his arm against it, trying to stare me down, but it never worked. He still tried though.  
"I merely tried to converse with her." He said innocently. "Regaled her with tales of my time on Midgard. Who knew they would react so strangely. I was being friendly."

"You told her about the whole cutting out the guy's eye in Germany story didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes as he began to laugh.  
"Well it is my favourite story." He shrugged, and I sighed in return.

I stepped up to the barrier with heavy feet.  
"You better start behaving, or they'll run out of maids to bring you your food." I warned as I pushed the tray through, as it sat next to his feet. "And then you will starve."

"Well you could always bring me my meals. I might prefer that." His voice had turned from mocking to something else, more like flirtatious and I almost scoffed at the mere thought of it.  
"Careful Loki some people might take that as a compliment." I laughed as I backed up from the barrier putting a comfortable space back between us.

"Maybe it was meant as one." He said, and I finally looked to his face, his smirk was gone as he looked at me. He carried on as I studied him.

"You are more entertaining than the pitiful maids they send down here. Some run as soon as the tray touches the floor, meek fools who provide me with little entertainment to break up the monotony of my days down here." He picked up the tray and placed it on the bed, soon forgetting it and turning back to me. 

"You're supposed to be being punished down here Loki, the maids are here to bring you food, not a show and dance. And I am meant to be keeping an eye on everything here. I'm an Agent of Shield, not your glorified waitress." There was a warning in my voice, but it only served to being the grin back to his face.

I turned on my heel and began walking away. I could hear his laughing behind me as he shouted behind me. "I'll see you soon agent Daniels."

I hurried out of the cells and was soon outside again, I wasn't a claustrophobic person but being down there had that effect on me. I took in a deep breath of air and eventually my heart calmed down to its normal beating rhythm, I closed my eyes and stood in the breeze.

At first being here, it didn't seem so bad, all I had to do was monitor his meals, make sure he wasn't receiving anything he shouldn't. Babysitting. Make sure he was secure, report back to Fury every couple of days with a status account and it was always the same.

'He is secure, no attempts to escape, no attempts to break him out, all is going smoothly.' But then he started scaring off the maids who went to him. Whether it was to clean his cell or take his meals, none of them could hold out for long.

And now they couldn't even get through a week. At first, I thought he wanted to be left alone, wanted to completely shut himself away.

The first time I took his meal to him, he didn't even look my way at first which was fine with me. I left the food and left, simple. But then he began to talk to me on the odd times I went down. I remember the first full conversation we actually had.

"You're not of Asgard." It wasn't poised to me as a question but I answered it.  
"No I'm not. I'm an agent of shield. Agent Daniels." Seemingly he wasn't paying attention when I was introduced to him as I was assigned to his case. Well he had just been defeated and pummelled into the ground by Dr. Banner a couple of times, a concussion wasn't too much of a leap.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't even take his eyes off his book, apparently deeming me unworthy of his full attention, which at the time I resented.  
"Your maid was feeling ill and unable to bring you your meal, don't worry I'm sure she will be back soon." I tried to leave but he kept talking.

"She won't be back, I told her if I ever see her face again, I would kill her." He gave a small laugh. "Now I see she took my little joke seriously." Finally his book was forgotten.  
"You can't do much to anyone from in there." I told him, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "She doesn't know that."

With a roll of my eyes I had left, hoping it was the first and last time I had to converse with the imprisoned prince. But as time went on he began scaring more and more of the maids away. Which meant I had to keep venturing down there as they refused to. I think he liked still being able to cause trouble even locked away in a cell.

After a while it became a weekly event, me taking him his food, him engaging me in conversation and I couldn't help but talk back. He was as intriguing as he was intimidating, but the more I talked to him the less threatening he was.

After a while I think he enjoys seeing me, if not just for the way I answer back to him. It's more interaction than anyone else provides. It was stupid to think that way, as I was part of the race he described as 'ants', him being the 'boot'. I believe were his words.

A strong gust of wind brought back to the present and out of my reminiscing, I had to go report that another maid was refusing to go down to Loki's cell. Not to Fury, he didn't care about the running of the Asgard palace. I would have to go to Gretel the head of housekeeping in this place, she was nice enough, but quick to make angry. Which is all I seemed to do.

She might be considered scary, but not nearly enough to rival Fury… But close, maybe it's an Asgardian thing. I made my way through the palace passing people as I went. I stood out her not only because I wasn't Asgardian but because of my black shield uniform, among a sea of colour it didn't help me blend in any.

I was offered clothing upon my arrival, but I felt more comfortable in my own clothes, they weren't as flowing and translucent as the offered garments. What if I had to run or fight someone? They seemed impractical, but I did keep them, just in case.

I passed a few of the maids I recognised, all faces that couldn't take being around the locked-up prince. I couldn't blame them really, if I had another choice I wouldn't be here either, and they looked a lot happier away from there.

A few people eyed me curiously as I made my way, but I was used to it by now, as I said I stand out. I came up to Gretel's door and quickly knocked before letting myself in. Impatient to update her and leave. As I entered I could see she wasn't alone and Frigga was sitting in a chair at her desk, looking over papers.

"Oh. Sorry for the intrusion." I quickly apologised and went to close the door but I was stopped by Frigga's voice.  
"Come in Anna, we were merely discussing some plans for some renovations." Her voice was warm and regal as she waved me forward.

I shut the door and did a quick bow, still awkward around the more serious members of the royal family of Asgard. Frigga was the only person who referred to me by my first name, I preferred being called Agent Daniels, but I wasn't about to correct a queen.

"I need to discuss the situation with Loki." I kept my eyes averted not wanting to look at Frigga directly, I knew her adopted son was a delicate subject and I had to tread carefully. So instead I focused my gaze on Gretel's face as it turned from friendly to annoyed at the mention of Loki.

"What situation?" She asked her voice betraying some of her emotion. Annoyance mostly.  
"The maids keep refusing to go down there. Another today, she's the fourth this week alone." I heard a sigh as Gretel slumped down into a chair next to the queen.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to say none of the girls will go down there now. This was my last one. They're all terrified and no matter what I say they refuse to go. There is really only one person who seems up to the job." I felt her gaze slid not so subtly to me. I instantly shook my head.

"No Gretel, I'm an Agent of shield. I'm here to monitor the situation with Loki and keep an eye on things. Not serve him his meals." Her face quickly fell into a deep scowl as she quietly fumed away.

Then I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder and the queen was standing next to me. I hadn't even realised she had stood up and walked over. Ninja queen apparently.

"I am deeply sorry to have to ask this of you Anna, but it seems you are the only one who is willing to go and the only one he cannot scare away. I would go to him myself but alas, I am forbidden to see him until his punishment is over." Her eyes looked down sadly and I couldn't imagine what not being able to see your son felt like.

Adopted or not, her love for her son was evident.

"And I wouldn't ask it of you if it could be helped." She continued, and I inwardly groaned. Knowing that anything Frigga asked, I would probably do. I don't know what it was about this woman, but she has a way of getting you to do things, you would never normally do.

"Would you see to taking his meals, just until I find a suitable replacement?" I tried to make myself refuse. Tell her I'm an agent, I'm here strictly for monitoring from a safe distance and nothing more, that I didn't work my ass off for 8 years at Shield to become a butler.

But try as I might all that I could manage to say was.

"Whatever you need from me your majesty." And just like that she had me, if I didn't know any better I would wager Loki learnt his silver tongue from none other than his mother.

Adopted or not we learn from those who raise us, whether we like it or not.

And Loki had been taught well.

***Author note***

Hello!

I am back. After three stories of the Joker, I decided I would put out this short Loki story.

Because who doesn't love Loki?

If you raised your hand leave the Fan-fiction! I shan't have that disrespect, not in my fanfic household. You respect your mamma and our favourite characters.

But yeah, a small Loki story, if you're not here for this, that is totally fine. I will be putting out more Joker stories soon. Just wanted to write this story as it's been sitting in my brain and in my folders for a while now.

It won't be much longer than 15 chapters?  
Or around that.

I needed a break with the Clown prince of chaos and instead have the Prince and God of mischief...  
I see some minor correlation here...

My prince charming's are insane.

But yes, keep an eye on this space, follow if this sounds like something you're interested in. And chapter two will be out soon.

Reviews give me life force!


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Daniels." I didn't miss the mocking tone.  
"Prince Loki." I begrudgingly greeted back as I brought the damn prince his damn evening meal.

"Twice in one day, what a lovely surprise." He snapped his book shut and placed it beside him on the table but stayed seated as I slipped the tray through the barrier.  
"You have successfully scared away every maid on Asgard. Congratulations." I pulled a chair that was tucked away in the corner and brought it in front of the cell.

"Staying for long Agent?" He asked, and for the first time I heard a hint of surprise in his voice.  
"Well for the foreseeable future I'll be down here a lot more, so I figure I should get to know you better." I then stood up and was about to take the chair back.

"Unless of course you would rather go back to your book?" I hadn't even moved it far before he spoke up.  
"You can stay if you desire, it makes no difference to me." So, my theory about him wanting to be alone was wrong. He wanted some company, huh.

I took it as a small triumph and sat back down, scooting further up to the barrier. Close enough that if leant forward enough I could touch the barrier but still having a comfortable amount of distance.

"So," I began leaning on the back legs of my chair and balancing myself.  
"What do you say to the maids that scares them so badly?" I asked genuinely curious how he could scare an entire half of staff to stay away from him. "Except for the whole eye thing in Germany." I already knew about that one.

He grinned as he began. "Well it's not very hard, a few well-placed threats to their lives here and there and they leave pretty quickly." He shrugged carelessly.  
"That's cruel." I try to say sternly but I can't help the smile on my face. What harm could Loki do behind a magical barrier? Slam his book loudly? Pout threateningly?

"It is of no matter, you are far more entertaining. And not so easily scared." He left his chair and retrieved his tray from where I had slid it through. I never understood the mechanics of the barrier, things could go in but not come back out.

The trays were removed when his room was cleaned; I hoped I didn't have to do that. Waitress I could swallow, but cleaner too? No way, I did my share of crappy jobs before I came to shield; I served my time in employment hell.

Thankfully though, the people who cleaned the cells seemed to be braver than the maids. I guess you had to be to clean the cells down here. Surrounded on both sides by the universes criminals, have to have some nerves of steel.

Not so easily scared, ey? I smirked at Loki.  
"I've been bombed, shot at, and I've fought guys twice my size just trying to stay alive. You are basically a holiday in comparison to all of that." I rested my hand on my gun, a reflex I picked up when I talked about my past missions.

Even just thinking about them made my hand react and find my weapon. Some of them were pretty scary and knowing I had something to fight back with close at my side helped ease my thoughts. Not my memories of having to use it though.

"Never a dull day as a hero I see." I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or being serious and his face gave nothing away, just set in his usual mask of indifference.  
"I'm just an agent, I'm one of the ones who sit on the side lines and clap as the heroes walk by." I clapped mockingly as an imaginary hero walked in front of me.

"Heroes' like your man of iron?" He asked, a malicious tone to his question.  
"Well not only Iron man, there's also Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, The hulk." I listed off, careful to not include his brother in that list. If you wanted to be technical he wasn't strictly enlisted as an avenger, he just kind of showed up to the party.

"Your avengers. The mortals who managed to defeat me." I could tell we were now on dangerous territory and I couldn't think of anything worse to talk about then his humiliating defeat. It had been a couple of weeks since that and my time on Asgard, but I guess it takes more than a little time to get over it. He did get his ass pretty swiftly beat.

"You forgot to mention my darling brother; he is after all an avenger, is he not?" Ok we found something worse to talk about. I didn't think it was possible but look at me being proven wrong.  
"And Thor." I admitted, and a long silence hung between us.

He didn't say anything else as I sat there, and I decided it was best to go. Leave him with his own thoughts for now. I moved the chair, almost hoping he would stop me but he said nothing, so I left.

As I walked back I couldn't help but regret bringing up the subject of heroes. I hadn't meant to it was just the direction the conversation took. I hope by tomorrow he has forgotten and goes back to his usual self. I had gotten used to an easy atmosphere between us. I didn't want to make it frosty.

I retired to my room that evening and decided to check in with Fury. My updates were usually sporadic seeing as most of the time Fury was dealing with one crisis or another, something about Earth I didn't miss. Seemed someone was constantly fucking something up.

I used the phone designed by Stark industries, most of the time it worked fine but apparently the signal out here in Asgard sucks. I called Fury's number and not surprisingly it went to a voicemail.

"This is Director Fury, if you have the appropriate clearance leave a message, if not hang up immediately and don't waste my god damn time." His voice boomed through the machine. I never knew whether this was him being serious or it was Fury's weird sense of humour. It got a smile out of me usually though.

Never the less, as the beep sounded I began my report.  
"Director Fury, this is Agent Anna Daniels. No change in Loki's status, still locked up safe and sound. Everything here remains unchanged." I finished quickly and decided to leave out the whole I'm now his personal waitress.

"Unless needed I will report back again in a week." I hung up and turned the phone back off. I had packs of charged batteries ready to use, but there's no use in keeping it on if I'm not going to use it and Fury never calls me back. Stark could have at least put some games onto the damn thing though. Snake or Tetris, anything. I would even take flappy birds.

I got into bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. Despite the fading light outside.  
Back on earth my days were filled with doing things, going places and talking to people. Here I meandered about and the only actual human I spoke to was reporting back to Fury, and he wasn't a great conversationalist.

Is it me or Loki in solitary confinement? I got back out of bed. Apparently, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I tried pacing back and forth trying to tire myself out, back home I would have gone a few rounds with a punching bag or a couple of runs around the track.

But here I don't think people would take too kindly to me running around the corridors at night without a reason and I didn't know anywhere outside of the palace well enough to navigate in the light, never mind the dark. I wonder if Asgard has punching bags. I decided to test my luck and wander the grounds, maybe find some godly gym to let out my excess energy.

I quickly got dressed in my workout clothes, hoping they would be used and set off. I didn't know the palace well despite living here for a while, I knew my room was close to the servant's quarters but slightly removed, so I set off away from there and prayed for the best.

The sun was just now setting but already the place was pretty quiet, hardly anyone was walking around, and it made the place that was beautiful during the day seem more than a little eerie. I walked for what seemed like forever with no luck and I was about to give up on my search until I heard steel hitting steel.

Not being able to control my curiosity I went in search of the noise. Finally finding its source in an open field, I kept my distance as I watched someone swinging a sword at a wooden dummy dressed in armour.

It looked less like practice and more like someone taking out their frustrations. Finally gathering up some courage I made my way over, but the figure never looked over from their furious striking.

"Doe's that dummy owe you money, or did it sleep with your girlfriend?" I asked, shocking the wielder as he immediately swung his sword around pointing it to me. When he turned I finally recognized who it was.

"You surprised me." Thor smiled as he lowered his sword as quickly as he had readied it.  
"You were going pretty hard on that dummy, you ok?" I asked a little concerned, Thor and I were hardly close, at the best probably acquaintances. But he seemed friendly enough the few times we had spoken to one another.

"I found myself unable to sleep." He answered sheathing the sword and I came closer, looking at the damage inflicted on the poor wooden target. "And you Agent Daniels?" He asked me.  
"Same, couldn't sleep. I'm not used to such quiet uneventful days." I told him truthfully. "Was hoping you guys had some sort of gym or something I could blow some steam off in."

He gestured to the field and equipment around him. "This is our 'gym'. Nothing like the ones you are used to on earth."  
I shook my head as I smiled. "No, I'm used to machines and punching bags."  
"I could serve as your punching bag?" Thor puffed out his chest and gestured to it. "Try to hurt me."

The smile on his face was sweet but I took it as a challenge.  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you." I tried but he began to laugh at my comment.  
"I do not think a mortal woman such as yourself could possibly hurt—" He was cut off as I swung my leg around kicking him square in the chest, possibly fighting a little dirty seeing as he was unprepared.

But knocking the wind out of him was surprisingly therapeutic which made me feel slightly guilty.  
"You were saying?" I couldn't help the cheeky smile.  
"I wasn't ready." He tried as he rubbed the spot I kicked him.

"You told me to do it." I defended, and he did actually invite me to try and hurt him, not my fault he thought I couldn't.  
"Well now I am prepared, you shan't catch me off guard again Agent—" Once again he didn't finish his sentence as I delivered another kick.

He took up a defensive stance, finally. And we sparred like this in silence for a couple of minutes, me trying to hit him as he defended himself, when he broke the quiet that had settled over us.

"How are you enjoying Asgard?" He asked as he easily deflected my fist.  
"So far. So good." I faked to his left and managed to get a shot to his ribs on his right. It was nice fighting someone who I didn't have worry about seriously hurting.

"I trust my brother has not been too much of a burden?" He asked cautiously, I knew our conversation would end up here eventually. If Thor was nothing else, he was and would probably always be a concerned older brother. No matter if Loki considered him a brother or not, Thor loved him. That much was obvious.

"He is a handful, but nothing I can't handle." I assured him, and he nodded, happy with my answer.  
"I do not doubt that." He laughed, springing back as I swung my leg to his chest.

We kept at it for a while longer until it was beginning to become dark.  
"Alas I will have to retire Agent Daniels, night is truly upon us." He said wiping his brow and I tried to catch my breath.

I looked up to the sky and could see not only was it totally dark in the sky, but the stars had also come out.  
Thor didn't seem that tired, but I was exhausted. He proved to be a good punching bag. Especially when I was worried he was going to hit back, kept me on my toes.

"But I enjoyed this Agent, we should do this again, when you are not busy watching my troublesome brother that is." He smiled, and I could see why he got along with everyone, he was a nice guy.

"I could use it." I admitted and before I thought better of it I told him. "By the way you can call me Anna."  
"Alright, Anna. Next time I could teach you some fighting techniques?" He asked, and I considered the offer in my head, I could always learn, but I was a little worried he might crush me like a grape.

"As long as you take it easy on me, sure." I finally decided, I needed something other than Loki to focus my attention on here and Thor seemed like the best choice. He was the only one who had actually been to Earth and interacted with people. He was the closest thing I had to home right now.

"Don't worry I shall. Goodnight Anna." He waved as he left, and I made my way to my room. When I finally got back I fell onto the bed and instantly went to sleep. When I opened my eyes again the light was beginning to creep into my room and I made myself get up, even though I wanted to turn over and go back to sleep.

There was a certain prince who I had to deliver breakfast to.

* * *

***Authors note***

So, this is the second chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it, because I really enjoy writing it. It's a little different and Loki is one of my favourite characters. This story is going to be probably a little romance based than my previous stories, I can't help myself!

I'm indulging in my guilty pleasures. As always, let me know if you're liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors note***

Hello guys, just a quick note to say I hope you're enjoying the Fic. That was it... Ok, bye.

* * *

That morning I waited for someone to bring out Loki's breakfast and sure enough right on time a nervous maid approached me and gave me the tray before scurrying off. I sighed as I watched her run.

This was going to be my routine from today, instead of monitoring his meals I'm now delivering them myself, might as well get used to it.  
I made my way down to the cells again, and finally arrived at Loki's.

He was still in bed facing the wall and not wanting to disturb him I silently laid the tray down and slid it through the barrier. Whether I woke him, or he was already awake, I heard his voice.

"You know, I'm not such a villain." He surprised me when he spoke; I had thought he was asleep. "I never said you were." I ventured carefully, not wanting this conversation to venture into dangerous territory again.

"But you think I am, don't you? I tried to enslave your kind and take over your world. You would be an idiot to think differently." He finally sat up in his bed and dragged his hand over his face, he looked exhausted as dark circles hung under his eyes and his usual playful smirk was nowhere in sight.

"I'm here to do a job, it doesn't matter what I think." I replied, I shouldn't get involved with this conversation, it only spelled trouble.  
"Spoken like a good little soldier." He swung his legs out of bed and as he walked over I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly averted my gaze.

This didn't seem very professional.  
"You want to put a shirt on?" I asked, and I could hear him chuckling quietly as he picked up his tray and walked back over to his bed.

"Anyway, I'm not a soldier, I'm an agent. There's a difference." I told him defensively.  
"You both follow the orders of those above you. I do not see the difference." I turned my eyes back onto him, he was still shirtless as he sat picking at the tray of food. And it was obvious he wasn't going to put one on just because I was here.

"Soldiers fight wars. Agents try to prevent them." I told him. He didn't respond so I kept going. "Agents also have to have a wide range of skills-"  
His interest was piqued at that as he interrupted me.  
"What are your skills, Agent?" He leaned forward, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Well I can speak Russian, Chinese, Spanish, and German. My Italian could be better, and my Arabic needs a lot of work. I'm also trained in Judo and Kenpo. I'm a near a perfect shot with a gun and can throw knives with relative accuracy." I finished pretty proud of my list of skills, Loki for once looked impressed but then puzzled.  
"So why are you here?" He asked.

"It's an amazing opportunity." I lied and he narrowed his eyes as soon as the words left my lips.  
"You think you can lie to me? I'm the god of lies Agent. Why are you really here?" I didn't answer and soon Loki and I were just staring at one another in silence.

The real reason I was picked to come here was because I didn't have an ulterior motive for being here. When Loki attacked earth I didn't lose anyone, but only because I had no one left to lose.

Shield needed someone who could be neutral, who wouldn't use this mission to serve their own brand of justice or avenge loved ones they lost. I was the only candidate who met that objective.

And so here I am, staring down Loki after I served him his breakfast. This is where all my years of training have got me.

"I'm here, because I want to be." I finally said, and surprisingly it wasn't a lie. It was strange at first being here but now I don't know, I think I'm finally getting used to it here, maybe even liking it a little. He didn't say anything to that, just went back to picking at his food.

"Thank you." He said quietly which surprised me, this was a first. "For not letting me starve." He finished quietly.  
"Don't thank me, I was all for it." I joked and he threw a berry at the barrier in response. I dragged the chair over again and made myself comfortable.

It was like this for a while. I took Loki his meals three times, every day and I stayed for a little longer each time. There was no harm in getting know him a little better, we did spend most of our time together anyway.

It would have been a good idea to take Thor up on his offer of training me, but he had left with his warriors to help restore order in some other realm. I wasn't all too clear on what happened, and they left suddenly I didn't have the chance to really ask.

When I had reported a week later as promised to Fury I actually got through to him and told him about Thor leaving, but it wasn't an issue he was particular interested in unless the conflict got to Earth.

It had been a very short conversation and Fury had ended up telling me only to make contact once every two weeks unless there was something to report. That was pretty much fine with me.

I had just delivered Loki's evening meal and my chair sat in its usual place, I sat as I bit into the apple I had taken from Loki's tray and got comfortable.

"Agent." He greeted as he went to retrieve his tray. Noticing his missing fruit.  
"Prisoner." I grinned at him.  
I was more comfortable around Loki now, enough to joke with him without worrying he would go super nova on me.

"That is Prince Prisoner to you." He smiled and began tucking into whatever had been scooped into his bowl tonight, I never had much idea what he was eating but he seemed to enjoy it.

"My apologises, prince pain in my ass." He seemed to ignore me but I could see his smirk widen a little. I kept nibbling at my apple, well his apple, as we both ate in a comfortable silence.

"You know what I've always wondered." I began as I cast a glance into his cell. "How do you keep yourself occupied all day?"

"Well I have books to read." He did seem to have an ever-growing library, 3 more large piles had appeared since I first started coming down here regularly.

"Then there is my vast array of visitors, including your three trips every day and occasionally a berating from Thor every couple of days. Although I haven't seen him for some while. Maybe he has finally given up." He mused mostly to himself.

"Nah, Thor's just off saving some realm, I'm sure he'll be back to trying to get you to join the avengers in no time." I smiled but Loki was off in his own little world.

Sometimes he did this even in the middle of a conversation, he just drifted off into his own mind. I didn't mind too much, he had been through a lot, I couldn't even begin to fathom the effect it had on someone's mind. He began picking at his food again which was a good sign he was back to the here and now.

"Sorry what did you say Agent?" He asked a little jumbled.  
"You know you can call me Anna." I told him, I don't know why but with the Asgardians I preferred them using my name, on Earth if anyone but Fury dared I would floor them.

Maybe because my time here was limited and I would be going back to Earth at some point, so I guess it really didn't matter in the long run what they called me here. But I liked it, even if it was just for a little while. When my eyes drifted back to him he was looking at me, with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Anna." He said slowly, as if tasting it. "I like it."  
"I give you permission to use it. And I said, Thor left with his warriors. He'll be back shortly so I'm sure he'll be back here in no time to give you your lectures." I smiled, and Loki's face fell dramatically.

"Oh goody." But he laughed, maybe he actually enjoyed his brother's visit, if not just to see a familiar face. Then the queen appeared in the cell along with Loki, behind the barrier… what the hell?

"Your majesty." I tried to sound professional but as I tried to stand I tripped slightly over the chair. Bet that looked professional. Look who is entrusted with guarding Loki, an earth girl who can't stand up with falling over. I knew I was blushing, but I tried to ignore it.

"It's an illusion Anna." Loki told me as he stood next to his mother. "She is projecting her image here but her body is somewhere else." He explained and then I understood, it was in his file that Loki could do this, but I didn't know he learned it from his mother.

He has her tricks.

The queen smiled warmly at me and I suddenly felt very awkward all over again.  
"Anna, how lovely to see you, I trust you are well?" She asked and I had to stop myself from fidgeting on the spot. Come on Anna you're a god damn agent, keep it together.

"Yes, thank you your majesty. I was just leaving." I looked at Loki before I left, but he was eager to talk to his mother. As I left the cells a thousand things ran through my mind, should I have stayed and listened, do I need to tell Fury, does anyone else know they talk?

But I quickly admonished myself. Who am I to keep a mother talking to her son? I had no right, I had accidently discovered their secret but it was obvious by their calm attitudes towards it that I was trusted to keep it and so I would.

As I headed out into the fresh air I realised I had nowhere to go nothing to do, with Thor gone I couldn't spar with him, and Loki is talking to his mother. I didn't know anyone else here who I could go and talk with, so I decided to get to know the grounds around the palace more, not like I have much else to do.

I walked around for a couple of hours, not discovering much that I didn't already know about it. Although this time I found the training ground more easily. Maybe I'm finally getting used to making my way around here.

I decided to go to bed for the night, I had served Loki his evening meal and I had nothing else to do. When I got back to my room, Frigga was in there already.

"Your majesty." I quickly greeted, giving a small bow.  
"Anna." She said warmly, smiling as she turned around. "I wasn't sure where to find you."  
"I'm sorry I was just walking around the grounds, I didn't know you were waiting." I apologised but she shook her head.

"It is of no matter, I have only just arrived." She gestured for me to come in, as I was rooted to my spot in the doorway. "I was speaking to Loki for quit some time." She sat down on my bed and I did the same.

"It has been some time since we conversed for such a length of time." A look of sadness flicked across Frigga's features before she could stop it.

"When he first arrived back from Midgard. He was so full of anger and bitterness. I would talk to him, only to be sent away minutes later." Her eyes were focused on the floor as she spoke.

"But in the past weeks, he has become less angry, there is not so much venom in him. I cannot think what has changed." I could feel Frigga's eyes on me.  
"Perhaps it is time your majesty. Time heals all wounds, that's what they say." I tried to look at her, but my eyes refused to.

"Yes, perhaps. Or perhaps it is due to another…" She let her words hang in the air, and then chuckled. "Who knows?" She stood up then and I shot up after her. She held out her hands and I put mine in hers. She gave them a soft squeeze and another smile.

"I have to leave for tonight, but we can talk another time. You should rest." She left the room in a flurry of flowing fabric. I watched after her for a while, her words whirling around my head.

They kept in my mind until I went to bed.

Was Loki different? I guess so, he was easier to talk to. Didn't refer to me as a mere mortal nearly as much.  
He smiled sometimes.

We talked, and it was nice. I tried not to think about it too much as I closed my eyes, or I would never be able to sleep. Surprisingly though, I went to sleep just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish to know more about you." Loki said suddenly. I had just started peeling an apple I stole from the kitchens, I hesitated slightly, a little thrown. We had been talking for a few hours now, about random things, just enjoying each other's company.

"What would you like to know?" I asked. I don't know why Loki would be interested in anything about me, I wasn't an avenger. Nothing extraordinary about me.

"What was your life like? Back on Midgard?" He asked, I looked up at him and he was sitting in his chair, facing me and leaning forward. His face so close to the barrier I could see his eyes, striking green that pictures in his file couldn't quite capture. I smiled, amused at how interested he seemed to be.

"I was an agent of shield." I said simply, hoping that was explanation enough.  
"What were you before that? What was before shield?" That threw me a little and I accidently cut my thumb, dropping my apple in the process. No one had ever asked me about my past, don't ask don't tell.

"Shit." I muttered as I picked my apple back up off the floor and tried dusting it off, but it was no good it was brown from the dust on the floor. I sighed, letting it drop again and then looked back up at Loki. He was still sitting there, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't remember much." I admitted, looking away. "All I've ever really known is Shield."  
"What about your family?" He asked and I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh.  
"I don't know, I never had one." I pressed against the cut in my thumb, focusing on the sharp pain there, instead of the one beating in my chest.

"You must have had someone." He said sadly.  
"Not until shield, I grew up in and out of a hospital. I was a really ill kid, they said it was due to my mum taking drugs when she was pregnant with me, she wanted to miscarry, so she didn't have to give birth to me. But she did and then promptly left me on the street in a cardboard box in a pile of trash." I shrugged, even though retelling my start in life was less than pleasant.

"As fate would have it the person who found me was an agent of shield, he heard me crying and took me to the hospital, paid my medical bills, let me live with him and his wife on the rare occasion I wasn't in the hospital. And when I was finally better he began training me to be an agent. He died before he could see me graduate the academy." I finished and sat in my chair, waiting for Loki to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice thick with emotion.  
"It's ok." I said, not knowing what else I could say. I felt silly for opening up so much, he didn't want to listen to all that.

I should have just kept my past to myself, why did I think he wanted to know that much, he probably regretted even asking.

"I know what it's like to feel unwanted." He said quietly, I was shocked he even spoke.  
"I was also cast out at birth, left to die because I too, was unwanted."

"You have a family though." I said, I knew about Loki's past, Thor had been forthcoming when we were writing Loki's file.  
"No, I was a stolen relic to Odin. Nothing more." I could hear it in his voice, the betrayal he felt.

"But not to Frigga, or Thor… You were a son, a brother. And you still are. Family doesn't always mean blood." I said looking up at him finally. He was smiling but I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Doesn't it?" He asked, leaning back putting up his walls back up.

"I hope not. If that's the case than all I have is an unmarked grave to call my family." There was a flicker in his eyes, only for a second.  
I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

My hand instantly went for the gun at my hip, but as the footsteps came closer I could see it was only one of the maids with a tray of food. She set it down a little way down the hall and quickly ran off.

"For the love of god." I muttered walking to the tray and picking it up. I brought it back and Loki was watching me.  
"Seems we have been talking nearly all day." I said slightly surprised. I slid the tray through and went back to my chair.

"It would seem so." Loki said, distracted. He didn't take the tray but watched me instead.  
"It'll get cold." I warned him, giving him a small smile.

"It probably already is." He joked, giving me a small grin as he stood up and picked up his tray. He took the fruit and put the rest of the food off to the side.

"Nice of your mother to visit you." I mentioned, wanting to know how long that had been going on.  
His eyes flicked back up to me as he picked at his food.  
"Hmm." Was all he said, a small smirk on his lips. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get him to talk.

"Does she do that often?" I tried, scratching at my cuticles in my attempt to look uninterested.  
"Why do you need to know?" He asked me, I looked up and his eyes were slightly narrowed, his smile gone.

"Maybe so you can tell Fury?" He asked, the suspicion obvious in his voice.  
"No." I said simply, abandoning my cuticles.

"No need to inform Fury about a visitor." I gave him a smile. "Unless she was planning a break-out." I laughed and leaned back, hoping to get back into easy conversation.

"No such luck, I'm afraid." He smiled back at me.  
"Anyway, I like your mother, she's one of the only Asgardians who is nice to me." Loki raised an eyebrow at my comment.

"One of the only?" He questioned. I waved a hand.  
"It's normal, I'm a mortal on their planet. They have every right to be suspicious of me." I shrugged my shoulders. "Not like it's so much different from my life on Earth either."

"You're not liked anywhere?" He asked. That made me laugh.  
"That's just mean." Loki laughed with me. Beginning to actually eat his meal.

"Anyone who I worked with was a spy, spies are always suspicious of other spies. Everyone else knew nothing about me. I was an outcast, but that's fine with me." I stretched my arms above me and looked at my watch.

"It's late." I said standing and moving the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I smiled, and Loki nodded.

"See you tomorrow Anna." He returned my smile and I began my walk back outside. When I reached the doors, Amir gave me a concerned look.

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed." He looked me up and down seemingly concerned that I had injured myself.

"I'm fine." I laughed, as he gave me smile in return.  
"It was just you were in there for a long time." He said carefully.  
"Just asking him questions." I lied.

"Getting to know my target, his motivations for trying to enslave Earth, you know. Stuff..." I finished lamely, earning myself a 'HA' from the silent guard to the left. Wish he would just stick to silence and grunting.

But Amir smiled at me. "As long as you are unharmed." He assumed his position again and I saluted to him.  
"See you tomorrow guys." I turned and began to walk back to the kitchens.

I needed to eat. Usually I would wait for my meal in my room, but I was seriously beginning to get hunger pains. Maybe I could grab something quick, run in and out before that chef chases me out again? As I made my way a familiar face caught my attention.

"Thor?" I called out and the blonde hair I had recognised turned around. He smiled as his eyes landed on me.  
"Ah Anna." He left the group he had been talking to as he walked over.

"How are you?" He asked and as he got closer I could see the cuts and bruises all over his exposed skin.  
"I'm fine." I said as I took in his injured form. "You look like Hell." I laughed, and his expression changed to confusion.

"Hel?" He asked, and I remembered the whole, different worlds.  
"You look terrible. What's with all the injuries?" He looked a little insulted until I clarified I meant his injuries, not his general appearance.

"Ah, they are nothing. Peace has been restored to the nine realms." He puffed out his chest proudly and smiled.  
"Until next time." I commented which made him deflate a little.

"I guess you are correct." But his smile returned easily. "Are you coming to the feast?" He asked looking to the large dining hall.  
"I didn't know there was a feast." I wouldn't know, I had been with Loki all day. Wasn't exactly the hub of gossip down there.

"Of course, there shall be! To congratulate our victory and celebrate peace!" Thor laughed loudly and smacked me on the back. "You should come." I backed up not wanting another 'slap'.  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude, I was just going to get a quick snack." I pointed the way to the kitchen. But Thor began to steer me into the dining hall.

"Nonsense! Celebrate with us Anna." My excuses were drowned out by the cheers that erupted when Thor arrived in the hall. A few glances cast my way looked suspicious, but I kept my head held high as I walked with the older prince.

He walked to the table separated from the general gathering of people. Odin and Frigga were sitting there, with one chair on Odin's side and one of Frigga's.  
"Ah Anna." Frigga stood and motioned to the chair next to her. "Come sit next to me."

Thor smiled and went to the seat next to Odin. I went to the Queen and sat in the seat, very aware of the eyes on me. I was facing the whole hall. Now I wasn't just the mortal walking around. I was the mortal at the royal table. This should make me _soooo_ popular.

I then thought that this must be Loki's chair. Next to Frigga, on the royal table, whose else's would it be?

I wished I had just went to the damn kitchen now. Odin looked at me, curiously.  
"And who is this?" He asked Frigga who smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"This is the Agent from Midgard, sent to monitor Loki." He nodded as he looked at me again.

"Welcome to Asgard. I hope Loki isn't being too much of a burden." Odin shook his head as he mentioned Loki, and Frigga looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.  
"Of course not, your majesty." I smiled. "He is the most pleasant target I've been given."

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. Those weren't good words when describing your mission.  
Odin nodded to me and seemed to ignore my comment, although Frigga gave me a small smile.

"Perhaps a toast darling?" Frigga suggested, and Odin nodded standing up. I sat back glad to not be in the line of questioning anymore.  
"A toast!" Odin bellowed. The whole hall went quiet as people turned to their king.

"To my son, Thor. He has once again restored peace in the nine realms!" The whole hall began to stomp their feet and cheer. "And to the Warriors three also. You have our thanks for guarding the nine realms." Odin sat back down, and Thor had a huge smile on his face. Cheering along with everyone.

"Now we feast!" As Odin yelled, people in uniforms spilled out from the doorways carrying trays of food. They served the royal table first and then the rest of the hall.

People began to talk as the food was placed in front of them. I was surprised at some of the food presented. I didn't even know what some of the animals were. One looked like a pig, but it was green and had four giant black tusks that looked like they could impale someone.  
I steered clear and picked food that I was more familiar with.

Not much of it was like the food on earth. Not a Twinkie or sausage roll in sight. But I had been served some of this in my room. I listened mostly to Thor as he described his time in the other realms.

What monsters he fought and defeated, difficulties they faced along the way. What had happened and why. He was very thorough. I felt like I had been given a history 101 of the realms current political climate.

"We are very proud of you." Frigga commented once Thor was done.  
"Thank you, mother." He bowed his head to her and then his eyes went to me.

"What has happened in my absence?" He asked, and I was about to answer when Odin interrupted not seeing the question wasn't directed at him.  
"Nothing of importance." Odin waved his hand.

Hard to get a word in edgeways with him. He began to talk to Thor about the other realms, names I didn't recognise and couldn't remember, so I tuned it out. I began to poke at a plate near me with some kind of fruit on it. I think.

"It is Grula berry." Frigga told me as I stopped poking the dark purple circles.  
"Oh." I nodded, as if I knew that and she simply reminded me.  
"It is rather sweet." She supplied, and I took one experimentally.

I picked one and chewed it. An explosion of what tasted like sugar went off in my mouth. It was like a really sweet strawberry. I hummed as I picked another.  
"It's nice." I commented as I chewed more.

"That is Loki's favourite." Frigga added quietly. Odin didn't hear as he was deep in conversation with a bored looking Thor.  
"Really?" I asked, and then I remembered seeing something similar on his supper tray before. Except they were smaller.

"Does he have them dried?" I asked, and Frigga smiled.  
"He does." She chuckled as she picked one too.  
"I remember seeing them now." I took one last one before returning to my plate.

It was a pleasant feast, my first on Asgard. They had something similar to this most nights, but I elected to have my dinner in my room. Or pick something up as I explored the palace.

I don't think I would be changing my dinner plans, it was nice to be around Thor and Frigga. But being in a hall full of people who didn't trust me just set me on edge. I could feel their eyes on me constantly, distrustful gazes and whispers.

It was like being back at the shield base.

After I had eaten I excused myself.  
"It is has been a lovely meal." I bowed slightly as I got up from my chair. "But I have to get back to my room."  
The dinner was finished, and everyone had begun drinking. It wasn't my scene.

"I shall go with you, I'm feeling quite tired myself." Frigga leant down and kissed her husband before leading the way out. I followed Frigga quietly, feeling more than a few pairs of eyes in the hall watch me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Frigga asked, slowing down to walk beside me.  
"I prefer to be alone if I'm honest." I mumbled embarrassed.  
"I know someone like that." She chuckled, and I knew she meant Loki. It seemed he was never far from her thoughts.

"He never enjoyed the celebratory banquets either. Except when he was playing a trick on someone. Mostly Thor." She laughed, lost in a memory. "They were always butting heads together."  
"Don't all siblings?" I asked.

"You have siblings?" She asked. We turned a corner as I shook my head.  
"I don't think so."  
She looked at me confused. "You don't know?"

"I don't know my biological family." I explained. "I wouldn't know if I was the only one." And it was true. I told Loki my mother was dead, but that was just an assumption. She could be alive and running around with 46 of my siblings for all I know.

I shrugged. "But I grew up alone, so I guess it wouldn't really matter now." You can't really build that sibling relationship in your adulthood. I had no intention to try either.  
"That is saddening." Frigga's voice was quiet. "But again, reminds me of someone we both know."

Before I knew it, we were at my door.  
"Oh, your highness, I could escort you to your room instead." I offered, not realising she was walking me to my room. I assumed I was walking her to hers.

"No, it is quite alright." She smiled and raised a hand. "Good night Anna."  
"Good night your highness." I went into my room and collapsed in my bed.

Why was every Asgardian able to worm my life story out of me? No one on Earth knew, except Fury but he knows everything. I groaned and rolled over, intending to go straight to sleep. But I could hear a soft beeping. It was the sound of my phone. I jumped up and grabbed it from on top of my case.

"Agent Daniels." I answered, putting it to my ear.  
It took a few seconds to establish the connection, until I hear a familiar voice.

"It's Fury." I would have been able to tell it was him without the confirmation. He had a very distinct voice. But it was odd for him to call me.  
"How can I help you sir?"

"You've been reassigned Agent, we need you back on Earth." For a beat I didn't reply. Reassigned?  
"Agent Daniels?" Fury asked, I cleared my throat and quickly replied.  
"Yes sir, can I ask why?" I had begun to pace the room, why was I being called back?

"I have a mission for you, I need your skill set. We will be replacing you on Asgard with another agent for the time being." I wanted to argue with him, but I couldn't. I was being given an order. And even if I didn't want to follow it, I didn't have much choice.  
"Yes sir." I replied quietly.

"You're to report to Heimdall on tomorrow evening." Fury told me, and I hesitated.  
"Tomorrow evening sir?"  
"Is that a problem agent?" He asked, his voice telling me there better not be.  
"No sir." I lied, it was very much a problem.

"Glad to hear it Agent. As soon as you get back on Earth I want to know." The call was disconnected as Fury hung up. I let the phone fall onto the bed as I racked my hands through my hair.  
"Fuck." I mumbled then a little louder. "Fuck!" I kicked my case which did little more then nudge it slightly.

I don't know why but I was mad. I didn't want to leave. Of course, it was always the end plan to go back to Earth, at some point I would have to. But this just seemed so soon. True it had been couple of weeks, but I was really starting to find my place here. And I was making so much progress with Loki. Even his mother had seen changes.

Were there no other agents at Shield? I sighed, I knew why Fury picked me. He trusted me, he knew I would follow my orders and finish the mission. I always had. And I had to remind myself, this is just another mission Anna.

But it had become more than that.

Which only spelled trouble for me.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note***

Thanks for the favourites and follows guys! Really nice to see that.  
Also thank you Fanfictionusername1 for your reviews xD #1 reviewer haha  
New chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, lemme know.  
Love ya butts

* * *

The next day I had already informed Frigga and Odin that I was to be replaced. Neither was happy, Odin was never happy but Frigga.  
"Why are they replacing you, has something happened?" She had asked me.

"No, they just want me back on Earth. I'm sure my replacement will be more than qualified to take up my tasks." I had tried to make it sound better than it was. But I knew this would be a disruption to not only Loki but Frigga too.

She knew she could trust me to hold her secrets about her meetings with Loki, the comforts she gave him, the leniency I had with him.  
But this new agent had no loyalty to her and might be more than happy to report things like that back to Fury.

What I really should have been doing too…

But I think she was upset for another reason.  
"Loki was beginning to improve under your watch." She cast a gaze back to Odin who was watching her curiously. "Or so you have told me, Anna." Frigga added.  
"Of course, your highness." I covered for her.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" She tried but I shook my head.  
"It's not up to me, I have to follow my orders." And it was true, I could have argued my case all night long with Fury, but it wouldn't have helped. I was only an agent, I didn't make the decisions I just followed or carried them out.

"Of course." She shook her head sadly. "But if your replacement is not up to our standards, I shall be informing your superior officer."  
I didn't reply except for a small nod. They could send an even better agent than myself, and I don't think Frigga would deem them suitable.

After all we were only on Asgard due to their generosity. If they didn't want us here, there was nothing we could do. So, Frigga would probably be able to sway the decision on exactly who was here. But for now, I had to leave.

"I must go deliver Loki's meal." I turned to leave, and Frigga stopped me. Odin had been conversing with an Asgardian noble, so he couldn't hear us. Not too interested in the coming's and going's of Agents.

"Break it to him gently." She whispered, and I nodded. "He will be upset." She warned me, and she didn't need to tell me. I already knew, which is why I was dreading it so much.

I made my way down into the cells a short time later, carrying Loki's breakfast. As soon as his cell was in sight I forced a smile and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Good morning Loki, royal pain in my ass." I greeted as I came up to Loki's cell, he didn't look up from his book but I could see him smiling.  
"I heard you coming." He answered cheekily as I was about to push through his tray. I stopped just before it went through and looked up at him threateningly.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked mocking hurt. The tray was a millimetre away from the barrier and I could see Loki glancing at his tray trying to hide his hunger. It was his favourite dish, really the only one he would finish completely.

I got it especially for today. I wanted him in a good mood.  
"Never my darling, I'm calling you clumsy." He threw his book carelessly onto the bed. I couldn't help the small smile on my face, despite what I was about to tell him.

"True." I slipped the tray fully through and went to my chair. I had noticed over the weeks it had been creeping closer and closer to Loki, before I would have had to lean forward to touch the barrier but now I could reach out my hand from where I sat and press my palm against it. I hadn't even realised I had been moving it.

But it seems that as we grew closer, my chair reflected that.

I watched as Loki ate and I contemplated how I was going to tell him. I doubt however I tell him it'll go over well. And I wish I didn't have to tell him, that I could ignore it and stay. But it wasn't a request it was an order, Fury made that quite clear. And you don't defy a direct order from Fury.

"Loki… I need to tell you something." I was trying to sound calm but internally I was squirming. I could see his fork momentarily pause as I said that.

"What about?" He asked warily, and I could see the various scenarios running through his mind even though he hadn't moved an inch. I was beginning to understand how Loki's mind worked, kind of…

"I have to go back. To Earth." I could see his eyes flare up as soon as I said that and his body went rigid. This doesn't look like it's going to end well.  
"For how long?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"Is it indefinitely?" He wouldn't look at me, keeping his eyes on his lap.  
"I don't know yet." I admitted trying to keep my voice even.

The silence between us stretched and I had to ball my fists up to stop from fidgeting. I was never a nervous person, but Loki brought it out of me, especially when he was silent like this. It made me aware that even though he was outwardly calm, inside would be a Tsunami.

He hadn't even touched his food since I had told him, hadn't moved a muscle. Then suddenly the tray came flying toward the barrier and smashed against it noisily. I didn't flinch, I just sat quietly.

He stalked away and faced the wall. I wanted to fill the silence but I didn't know what to say. I went into agent mode without meaning to.

"Loki." I tried, he still faced the wall, but honestly with his back to me it was easier to talk to him. I didn't have to look into those eyes that seemed to disarm me.  
"It's not my decision. Another agent will be sent here in my place until-" I didn't get to finish before he spun around.

"I don't want another agent." He yelled. I hadn't realised until know how my nails were digging into my palms, but I pressed them in harder, wanting anything to distract me from the hurt in his voice.

"If it wasn't a direct order I wouldn't be going, but Fury doesn't request something he tells you what will happen." I told Loki and a smirk crept up to his face, but it wasn't the friendly one I had become used to. There was no humour there now.

"And you're a good little soldier, aren't you?" He mocked and it reminded me of one of the first conversations we had had. 'Spoken like a good little soldier.' He had said, and he knew I didn't like it, that's why he is using it now.

I have hurt him, and he is returning it in kind.  
"Quick to follow your orders. Like a faithful little puppy." He walked closer to the barrier and I could tell he was looking to me for a reaction.

He wanted me to argue back but I kept my lips closed and my face impassive, he wasn't about to pull me into fighting with him. I could control my emotions, I had learnt to do it a long time ago. I was so good at it I should list it as a skill.

I carried on from when Loki interrupted me. "Another agent will be sent here in my place until it is decided whether or not I'm still needed here." I finished, and I could feel his eyes burning through me.

Fury had called me again this morning, debriefing me on the handover. It wasn't only because I was needed for a mission, but also to decide whether they needed an Agent here. Seeing as my time had been uneventful. If only someone had been thoughtful enough to stage a riot.

"When?" He asked after a stretch of silence.  
"Tonight." I looked down at the floor, fighting back the tears that were threatening to appear.

"Leave." He ordered and I hesitated, hoping he would ask me to stay. I didn't want to leave things like this. Especially if it was decided I wasn't needed here anymore, I didn't want one of my last memories of Loki to be this.

"Loki please. This is hard enough as it is. And it might only be temporary." I tried to make it sound better than it was, but he didn't believe me. I didn't either.  
"I said leave."

"Loki—" But he didn't want to listen to me, interrupting me again.  
"That is Prince Loki of Asgard to you. Mortal. You have delivered my meal, now leave." He spat out, as if disgusted by my mere presence.

He was trying to hurt me, and it was working. Retreating behind the walls he was putting up to block me out.  
"Loki—" I tried once more.

"I am a Prince of Asgard! You shall show me due respect!" He yelled, coming forward and slamming his fist against the glass. I didn't flinch, I didn't move at all.

"Fine. Your highness. I'll leave." I got up from my chair and put it back in the corner where it had been before.  
I didn't want to leave things like this, but there wasn't much I could do.

I turned back to his cell as I was about to leave.  
"I don't blame you for being upset." I told him quietly. He had turned away from me, but I could see his head move slightly to listen to me.

"Just realise I am too… I don't want to leave, but I have to. I hope this isn't the last time we meet. Goodbye Loki." I hesitated but began to walk away. Loki didn't move, not a single inch.

As I got further away I heard the shattering of wood. But kept walking, going back would only make the situation worse, and I don't think I would be able to make my feet move again if I see him. I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself, but I had done the one thing an agent should never do. I got attached, and now I was paying the price. As was Loki.

As I moved through the palace, I tried to take everything in. If this was my last chance to see it, I didn't really want to waste the opportunity.  
I didn't want to leave, especially if there was even a chance I wouldn't be able to come back. I had grown too really like it here. I felt more at home here than I ever had back on Earth.

And I was really getting to like Loki, I had stopped seeing him as a mission and more as, well I wasn't sure exactly. But I could feel my chest tighten when I thought about him, especially when I thought about leaving him.

It was obvious he was even less happy about it than I was, but I understood why. I would be gone and replaced. But I could distract myself, find other people and go where I wanted, he was stuck. He only seen a couple of faces and I had become his three times a day visit, and we had become close. Friends even.

He had told me about what happened before the invasion, about his relationship with his family, he knew about my past and didn't judge me for it. He was the only person I had ever told freely and now I was being forced to leave him.

God dammit, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here and keep doing what I was doing. I wanted to keep training with Thor, help him understand his brother better. And I liked being around Frigga, she was so kind to me. And she cared for her son and we were making progress with him. I may even miss Odin, even though I'm not completely sure he knows I exist.

But I really wanted to see Loki every day, glorified waitress or not. I liked being with him, even if he did act like he was on a pedestal most of the time. He was funny and witty, he made me laugh and I was going to miss him.

But before my feelings, first and foremost, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It's what I've always been, and I don't know how to be anything else. I could never defy an order from Fury and if anyone else had told me I would have probably contested it.

But Fury had done a lot for me over the years. And he was my superior officer.

Maybe Loki was right, maybe all I am is a good little soldier, maybe that's all I would ever be.

After all that's what I was doing right now. Following my orders. Even when they were breaking my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

I was on my way to deliver Loki's dinner, this could be the last time I ever see him. Asgard isn't a quick trip I can make, and Heimdall is hardly going to open up a rainbow bridge to me. Even if I asked nicely. I wouldn't even know how to ask. I was making my way through when I passed Amur at the door.

"We heard you're leaving Miss Daniels?" He asked sadly, and I tried my best to smile.  
"I might come back." I tried, but even I didn't believe me. I looked to Galdin, but he just grunted at me.

Better than nothing I guess. I made my way through the door, giving them both a smile. Even as I passed the cells, I think in a weird way I would even miss even this. As they shouted abuse in languages I would never be able to learn.

As I got closer and closer to Loki's cell I could feel my feet growing heavier. I didn't want to see Loki upset or angry, if he was I don't know if I would be able to leave him. But as I came closer to his cell, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

All of his furniture was completely intact, his books still stacked in a neat if slightly precarious piles, his tray empty and put away neatly. And him sitting in his chair reading his book, as if before hadn't happened. I had thought I heard things breaking, but I must have been mistaken.

"Loki." I called trying to get him to look up from his book, but he just kept reading, turning the page as I stood there. I waited a little longer and then with no sign of him wanting to speak, I silently pushed the tray past the barrier. I took a step back, but his eyes never left the page.

"Loki, this could be the last time I see you, can you look up from your book?" I pleaded.  
"I think you're overstepping your boundaries, Agent. I'm a prince of Asgard, and you are a lowly mortal who serves me my food, do not assume a friendship." He said coldly, and I could feel my chest tighten.

He wanted to hurt me, I guess I deserved this. I was an Agent of Shield, and I was here on a mission. That's what Loki should have been to me, just a mission. But I had let it become more, my stupid heart had gotten involved.

"Is this how you want me to remember you?" I asked quietly.  
"I do not care for your memories." Loki kept reading, turning pages, but his eyes not moving.  
"Fine." I said sadly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cried on Earth.

I hesitated, hoping he would say something, but I knew him. He was too prideful to let me see my leaving having any effect on him. He was going to let me walk away even if he would never see me again.

Just one more person turning his back on him in his eyes, if only he knew. I walked away, but looking back his eyes still didn't move, he was just staring at the pages. If I ever did come back I don't know whether he would ever look at me again.

I kept my composure past the cells, past the guards and it wasn't until I was in the deserted hallway outside my room did I let the tears come out. My chest tightened up painfully and I felt like I couldn't even breathe as I let them fall silently.

I gave myself a few minutes and then straightened up, dried my tears and made my way into my room. I had to be composed. I didn't have a lot of things to pack, and I wasn't taking any souvenirs, Asgard didn't exactly have a tourist shop. I was folding what little I had into my case when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Emma?" I heard and turned as Frigga entered the room.  
"Your highness." I greeted, bowing a little.  
"You know you don't have to stand on ceremony with me." She took my arm gently and pulled me to sit on the bed.

"How was he when you told him?" She asked and she didn't need to say who. We both knew.  
"He didn't take the news well." I told her and she sighed, I wished I could have brought better news. But this is Loki. "He didn't even want to speak to me. Or look at me."

"Dear, it is his way. Did you tell him you may still return?" She asked and I gave her a sad look.  
"He had stopped listening by then I think." I schooled my face to stop another tear. Just remembering how he had spoken to me was enough to make me want to cry again. And I didn't cry. Why did Asgard make me tear up? Was it something in the air?

Loki was so cold and distance today, all the weeks I had spent with him, all the hours spent talking with him, all ruined. He was the first person I told about my past, the only one who wanted to know to know more about me. And now he can't even stand to look at me.

"I for one, will miss you." Frigga said holding my hand in her own and I managed a weak smile.  
"I'll miss you too." I said and forgetting myself I wrapped my arms around her, but surprisingly she returned the embrace, holding onto me more tightly than I her.

A knock at the door brought us back and with one last squeeze she let me go, I went and opened the door to find one of the guards.  
"Heimdall says he is ready." He told me, and he was gone before I could thank him.

I turned back to Frigga. "Time to go." I told her, reluctantly picking up my bag from the bed.  
She stood up and held my hands in her own. "You will always be welcome on Asgard Emma."  
"Thank you, your highness" She let me go of my hands and I made my way to Heimdall.

As I was about to leave back for Earth. I took one last look at Asgard as I walked over the rainbow bridge. This might be the last time I ever see this place. But hey, this wasn't a bad view. I took it all in and with a sigh turned around, making my way to my way home.

I didn't look back again, because just like with Loki, it threatened to break my resolve. Maybe this was for the best, maybe if I had stayed any longer I really wouldn't have been able to leave. And I was an agent, I was used to not calling any one place home.

Head had to be wherever I made camp that night. But it would have been nice to call here home, even for just a little while longer.

I could think of worst places. I just hoped this wasn't goodbye forever.

I hoped I would see Loki again.

* * *

***Authors note***

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Lemme know what you're thinking. And sorry for the delay, such a long 3 day delay ha ha. I had some computer problems but I'm all fixed now, up and running again.

NOTHING CAN STOP THE FANFICTION.

...Ok that was weird, excuse me.

As always, love ya butts and let me know what you're thinking in those reviews

:) x


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors note***

You think, surely this is a mistake? Two chapters in two days? But nay! You are not mistaken my dears. Fanfictionusername1 is having a terrible time atm so more chapters! But i'm not entirely sure you're all going to be very happy with me… I apologise in advance.

...Love ya butts.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to return to Earth, and due to Fury's request, I was already in my car driving to Shield HQ. I got my Bluetooth up on my front dash and dialled in his number. It was a good idea to memorise Fury's personal number if you were lucky enough to have it.  
It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Director Fury." He answered, his gruff voice coming out of my speakers.  
"It's Agent Daniels. I'm back on Earth." I told him, one thing I really didn't miss about Earth. Cars.  
I was still in deserted back roads, but I would be joining New York traffic all too soon.

"Agent Daniels, I'm here with your replacement. Would you like to debrief him before we send him up?" Fury asked, and I sighed silently. Did I really have to do this now?  
"It's a pretty simple mission sir, there isn't much to discuss." Only that you need to take Loki's meals because he delights in scaring away maids. And he can be a sarcastic little fuck when he wants to.

"I'm capable sir." I was surprised by the Agents voice, it was male. For some reason I thought my replacement would be female. But I didn't mind, I think I actually preferred it this way.  
"Why don't you walk agent Richard through a normal day?" Fury asked, I could hear him sit down as his chair squeaked. He wouldn't replace the damn thing, no matter how infuriating the noise was.

"In the mornings I do a quick walk through the palace grounds." I lied, more than often I slept in until I was taking Loki's meals. But that didn't sound very professional.  
"Agent Daniels, I am recording this conversation, to refer back to." Agent Richards informed me.

"That's fine. As I walk I make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, check the guards are where they usually are. No suspicious activity."  
The new Agent interrupted me before I could carry on.  
"And where are the guards?" He asked. Oh god, he was one of those agents.

Nit picks down to your every word. Fucks sake.  
"You pick it up being there. I'm sure you don't want an exact map with locations when I'm back on Earth." I snapped and there was a pause.  
"Of course not Agent Daniels."

"Good. Then I waited for a maid to bring me a meal and take it to Loki. The maids had begun to refuse to serve the imprisoned prince his meals." I had to try hard to keep the smile out of my voice, even though it still amused me.

"I will be handling his food?" Richard asked surprised.  
"You'll be handling a tray. No need to go into a kitchen. You take it to him and you leave. Three times a day." I was beginning to see more cars as I neared the Headquarters.  
"The rest of the day you…" I looked into the distance and could see something.

"Agent?" I heard Fury's voice call to me, but I was distracted by the fast approaching object.  
"Agent Daniels." Fury asked with more authority.  
"Sir—" Too late I could see it was a car, and it was heading straight towards me.

"Shit." I said quietly. "No, no, no."  
"Agents Daniels, what is happening?" Fury asked impatiently. But I ignored him.  
I grabbed my wheel and tried to steer my Jeep away from the oncoming vehicle, but the road was narrow and there wasn't anywhere for me to go. I only succeeded in getting more in the line of fire.

I couldn't reverse or move my jeep, I tried to undue my belt to get out of the car. Planning to jump in a ditch or anything. But the buckle was stuck, meaning I was too.  
"FUCK!" I swore loudly, Fury's voice still trying to get my attention. Before I could say anything else the car was smashing into mine.

I screamed as the car began to tumble over itself. I grabbed onto my seat and held on as I was tossed like a rag doll inside. My windows were smashed from the impact and glass was exploding everywhere inside the car, I tried to cover my face from the worst of it.

But the impact had hit me hard, I was trying to stay conscious. My car finally came to a stop and I could smell fire. I had to get out, I had to save myself. I managed to finally unbuckle my belt and I landed on the ground hard. Disoriented, was I up or was I down?

I groaned and tried to drag myself out of the smashed window. But my body wouldn't move, and I was beginning to lose consciousness. My body screamed in pain and I couldn't force my arms to move. I was pretty sure my left one was broken.

But I couldn't make myself particularly care about the pain. I was so tired. That's all that my mind could comprehend. Not my broken arm, or the bruises all over my body, not the smell of burning. Just my overwhelming tiredness.

I closed my eyes, finally giving in.

My last thought before I blacked out completely.  
'I'm sorry Loki. I won't be coming back to Asgard. Back to you... I hope you can forgive me.'

And then, well then there was nothing...

* * *

***Authors note***

I hope you all see the throwback to a past forgotten in the last line. And just remember I love you guys, so put down the pitch forks ha ha. I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

***Authors note***

Just a quick reminder, Agent Richards is the new Agent sent up to Asgard after Anna has come back to Earth. Just in case you were confused. Ever on wards my dears.

* * *

Agent Richard was walking through the corridors of the Asgardian prison. It was under the palace and held all manner of alien creatures. But he was only interested in the cell at the very end, the one that held the disgraced prince Loki.

Agent Richard stepped in front of the cell and could see the prince, lounging in a chair. He had a book open in his hands and didn't look up from it.  
"Your highness." The agent bowed slightly, as was the protocol.

He hadn't known if Agent Daniels had done this, but he never had the chance to ask her. It was unfortunate what happened, especially when he hadn't been able to ask all his questions. But it couldn't be helped.

Rather unhelpful on Agent Daniels part to leave him without guidance, but not all Agents were as thorough as Agent Richard was. If it was him, he would have had a detailed file. Colour organized into sections for clarity. But even if she had, everything burned in that car fire. Everything.

That was fine. He would complete the mission, he didn't need the dearly departed Agents help.

The princes eyes finally snapped to Agent Richard's face. He looked slightly disgusted before his eyes went back to his book.  
"You can leave my food and go." He snapped, and Agent Richard did push the tray of food through. But he stayed a few minutes more.

Loki knew he was waiting there, and Agent Richard didn't care about the awkwardness. He would stay until the prince spoke to him, he didn't have anywhere else to be. There was a sigh from the alien before he finally looked up again.

"Can I help you?" Loki asked, clearly annoyed.  
"I was just wondered if you knew the previous agent?" Richard's asked.

"As nothing more than a mortal who brought me my meals." Loki's eyes left the Agent and went back to his book.  
Richards laughed which made Loki hesitate.

"Then I guess you wouldn't care." Richard's shrugged and began to walk away.  
"Wait." Loki stopped him, making Richard's smirk as he turned back around.  
"Yes, your highness." Now his voice held a tone of mocking.

"What do you mean?" Loki had put the book down but stayed seated. So, now Richards had his attention, interesting he mentally noted.  
"I just mean something happened on Earth, but if you aren't interested…" He trailed off and he could see Loki's jaw clench.

"What happened?" Loki asked, becoming impatient with this human.  
"I wouldn't want to bore you, your highness." Richard turned on his heel and walked away from the cells.  
"I am not finished talking with you!" Loki yelled from his confinement.

But Richard ignored the raging prince, walking away from his cell with a smirk on his face. This mission was going to be more fun than he thought. He could hear the princes yelling all the way down the corridor, that is until it mingled with the rest of the aliens yells.

Agent Richard sauntered out, whistling to himself, where could he find some food in this place?

* * *

He returned hours later, bringing another tray of food. He took his time walking through the corridor, taking his time in inspecting the array of prisoners. Some he recognised from files on Earth, but other's he had no idea what they were. He was just happy they weren't on Earth, keep the filth here.

Finally, he got to Loki's cell. Loki was still seated but the book had been long forgotten.  
"Your highness." Richard's bowed dramatically before sliding the tray through the barrier. "I hope you're hungry." He chuckled and went to walk away again.

"Human." Loki stopped him, staring daggers at him.  
Richards turned to him. "Yes?"  
"What happened to Agent Daniels?" He asked, his voice hard and dark.

"Who?" Richards faked ignorance but laughed in the silence. "Oh! The previous agent!" He slapped his forehead as Loki fumed. The prince was growing tired of his games. The agent laughed again and rocked back on his heels, taking his time.

"Agent Daniels is dead." Agent Richard's told Loki, even though the smile remained on his face. Loki immediately stood, knocking the chair over in the process. A silence hung between the pair as Richards just watched the prince. The pain was obvious on his face, even though he tried to hide it.  
"Excuse me." Loki said, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Agent Anna Daniels is dead." Richards repeated more clearly.  
"I don't believe you." Loki smiled and stared down the Agent.

"It was quite tragic. She crashed her car while on her way back to headquarters. I had been recording our conversation to make notes on this mission. Then the accident happened, she was trapped in her car, too injured to drag herself to safety. Then the car exploded, the gas tank had leaked, and the metal sparked a fire."

Richards shook his head and tried to look remorseful. "According to the autopsy, she was still alive as it burned, she could feel everything. Just heart-breaking." He sighed and turned to once again leave the prisoner to his thoughts. Loki didn't try to stop him, and Richards left with the same satisfaction as before.

* * *

The final meal of the day couldn't come soon enough for Richards. He practically skipped to the cells, although he most certainly did not skip. That was unprofessional. He got to Loki's cells quickly. As soon as he did, a smirk came across his face.

The princes cell was a mess of broken wood, splinters across the floor. Bowls over turned, and their contents smashed on the walls. Everything was broken or on the ground, even blankets were torn up.

In the middle of the disaster was the prince. He was standing in the centre, apparently waiting for Richards. He chuckled as he slid the tray through.  
"Did something happen your majesty?" He mocked.

"Play the recording." Loki's voice was gravelly, his eyes rimmed with red. Richards reached into his pocket and pulled out the recording device he had used.  
"I must warn you prince Loki. It is rather… graphic."

"Play. It." He growled. Richard smiled before hitting the play button.

The recording began as Fury's phone rang, or at least that's where he started it from. Richard had an hour or so of footage before this, he recorded all his interactions, so he could reflect on them later. But this is where it truly mattered.

"Agent Fury." Fury answered his phone.  
"It's Agent Daniels. I'm back on Earth." Agent Daniels voice came out of the handheld device and Loki stepped forward, so he was right up against the barrier, listening carefully.

"Agent Daniels, I'm here with your replacement. Would you like to debrief him before we send him up?" Fury asked, and the recording picked up Richards taking the device out of his pocket.  
"It's a pretty simple mission sir, there isn't much to discuss." Agent Daniels sounded annoyed, it was easy to hear that.

"I'm capable sir." Richard's had answered, wanting to look good in front of Fury.  
"Why don't you walk agent Richard through a normal day?" Fury asked before there was the squeak of his chair.

"In the mornings I do a quick walk through the palace grounds." There was a click as the recorder was placed down on the table next to the speaker phone.  
"Agent Daniels, I am recording this conversation, to refer back to."

"That's fine. As I walk I make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, check the guards are where they usually are. No suspicious activity." As the conversation progressed, Richard could see Loki getting more agitated.  
"And where are the guards?" He asked.

"You pick it up being there. I'm sure you don't want an exact map with locations when I'm back on Earth." The other agent snapped at him.  
"Of course not, Agent Daniels."

"Good. Then I waited for a maid to bring me a meal and take it to Loki. The maids had begun to refuse to serve the imprisoned prince his meals."

"I will be handling his food?"  
"Yes. You take it to him and leave. Three times a day." She sounded impatient to leave the phone call.  
"The rest of the day you…" She trailed off and there was a pause.

"Agent?" Fury asked.  
"Agent Daniels." Fury asked with more authority. Getting up from his desk and walking closer to the speaker phone.  
"Sir—" She sounded scared.

"Shit. No, no, no."  
"Agents Daniels, what is happening?" Fury asked impatiently.  
There was a scramble of activity on her end of the call. Tyres squeaking as she stopped her car, the sound of a car buckle.

"FUCK!" She swore loudly.  
"AGENT DANIELS?!" Fury yelled, into the phone.  
There was a scream and then the sound of smashing metal. Glass shattering.

Fury had run out of the room at that point, shouting orders at other Agents. Directing them to track her phone, find out where she was. Dispatching groups in different directions to find her.

But Richards had stayed in the room with his recording. You could hear the Agent whimpering. A buckle coming out, a thud as she fell from the seat.

A groan before soft crying. Then the sounds of flames. Crackling in the background.

Richards stopped the recording. And watched the prince with a barely concealed smirk.  
"Your highness?" Richard asked, stepping close to the barrier.

"Leave." Loki ordered quietly. When Richards didn't move, Loki lunged at the barrier holding him back.  
"LEAVE!" He screamed, banging his fists on the only thing keeping Agent Richards safe.

Richards could see tears falling from the Gods eyes.  
It was pathetic.  
He took the recorder and with a few clicks set it down just outside the barrier.

Loki looked down at the device and back up to Agents Richards who smiled as he walked away. As the prince listened, it replayed itself.

A scream. Metal smashing together. Glass shattering.

Anna whimpering. A groan. Then crying as the fire crackled in the background.

Loki didn't want to listen to it over and over again.  
But it kept playing, just outside his reach.

Scream. Metal. Glass. Whimpers. Groan. Cries. Fire.

Scream. Metal. Glass. Whimpers. Groan. Cries. Fire.

Scream. Metal. Glass. Whimpers. Groan. Cries. Fire.

Over and over again. Listening to her die.

Again. And again. And over again.

Richard laughed as he made his way down the corridor. That was for New York.

* * *

***Authors note***

So yes, now Loki knows what happened to Anna.

ANYWHO thanks for the reviews and everything guys. I smile every time I get one, genuinely.

Love ya butts, new chapter soon x


	9. Chapter 9

***Authors note***

New chapter! Yay! And for those of you upset about Emma... chapter ten might make you happy. BUT that's all i shall say for now...

Love ya butts.

* * *

The next morning, possibly too long since he had been down there. Richard's was making his way down to the prince's cell. He was carrying the first meal for the alien today. He couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him.

Would Loki be crying, angry, possibly even going insane? He had left the recording playing all night, just the deceased Agent Daniels screaming again and again. The excitement was buzzing through Richards as he made his way.

Just before he reached the door leading to the underground prison, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Richard's turned around, annoyed, but soon schooled his expression when the God of Thunder was looking down at him.  
"Your majesty." Richard's bowed down before the Avenger.

Which only served to make Thor uncomfortable.  
"Are you the new Agent from Shield?" Thor asked, removing his hand.  
"Yes, I am. Agent Richard. How can I help you?"

"I only wished to introduce myself." Thor smiled, trying to be friendly. "But now I see you already know who I am." He laughed before looking to Richards hands.  
"Is that for my brother?"

"Y-yes." Richard hesitated. "I was running late, but I was about to take it down." Richard took a small step back. Thor didn't see the nervous flicker of the Agents face and reached out taking the tray.  
"I shall save you a trip. I was going to visit him anyway." Richard had no choice but to relinquish the tray to Thor.

"How helpful of your majesty." Richards laughed nervously. Suddenly regretting his own brand of twisted revenge on the imprisoned prince. He didn't think Thor would take too kindly to it.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Anna was much easier to converse with, he wondered when she was back. Instead of asking he held up the tray and nodded to the cells.  
"I shall take this to my brother. Thank you." Without waiting for a goodbye, Thor made his way away from the awkward agent.

Richard ran as soon as Thor turned around, heading for his room and his satellite phone. He needed to call Fury and get off this planet. Now. He didn't want to deal with a pissed off Thor. He would think of something to tell Fury, anything.

Or maybe he was better going to straight to Heimdall? He decided to do both, before the God of Thunder caught up with him.

Meanwhile Thor was walking to his brother's cell. Smiling mockingly at the prisoners, he had put most of them into those cells. And he could tell they remembered by the vile things they shouted at him. But he laughed, used to it.

As he got closer to his brother's cell he could hear strange noises. He put the tray down as he got closer, listening. It sounded like crying, but there was a female voice too. One he recognised but couldn't place. As he rounded the corner he took in the sight of his brother.

"Loki?" Thor asked confused. Loki was in the corner of his cell, hands over his ears and eyes screwed shut. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His cell was destroyed, furniture broken and smashed. All of his books strewn across the floor. Black marks on the walls where furniture had collided with it.

Thor stumbled back at the sight of his brother. What had happened? But then he heard the female voice. It was coming from the step just in front of the cell. There was screams and some commotion, before crying could be heard. Thor picked up the small device and could tell it came from Midgard.

"Make it stop." Thor's head snapped up at the voice of his brother. Loki was staring at the device in his hands. Thor's hand instantly crushed the metal voice recorder, letting the broken pieces scatter on the floor.  
"What has happened Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki didn't answer, he just sighed in relief at the stopped screams.  
"Whose was that voice?" Thor asked, finally Loki looked to him.

"It was Anna." Loki wiped the tears from his face with his fist. Angry he had been reduced to such emotion over a mere mortal.

But Loki knew that wasn't fair to her, he had begun to have genuine feelings for her. And now she was gone. The last time they spoke he had spoken from anger and pain, and he could never take it back. She was gone.

"Anna? Anna Daniels, the Shield agent?" Thor asked, confused. She couldn't be dead, she only returned to Earth a day or so ago. Wouldn't the new agent have told them? It seemed strange to omit that.

"I do not know where you heard this Loki, but it is not true." Thor wondered if Loki was of sound mind right now, imagining thing's that didn't happen.

"You heard her voice then, did you not?" Loki asked, and Thor did recognise it. But it was hard to tell.  
"Loki, I just spoke with the new Agent. He said nothing of Anna's death."

Loki turned to Thor with anger. "HE is the one who told me. Who left that device to play her screams to me as she died, over and over again. For revenge over Midgard, New York." Loki yelled, causing an already broken table to splinter further. Thor looked at the broken pieces of the device on the floor, it was strange.

Especially playing what it was. And outside of Loki's cell, out of his reach but close enough for Loki to hear it. Thor considered the possibility. He took Loki's tray and slipped it through the barrier. Next to his other three trays which hadn't been touched.

"Please eat something brother, I shall find out what happened." Thor spoke quietly.  
Loki turned away, sick of speaking to his brother. Instead going over the last time he had seen Anna. His own personal brand of torture.

Thor left the cells quickly, taking the shortcut few knew of. It leads straight into the palace and was heavily guarded, but Thor was let through immediately. He went off to find son of Richard, to ask what had happened. Maybe it was merely a misunderstanding. He did not want to start a conflict in Midgard on the word of his brother.

He made his way to where Anna's room had been, wagering the new agent was given that room also. It took him a while to find it, but when he did only a maid remained. Stripping the bed sheets.  
"Where is the human?" Thor asked, his voice booming in the empty room.

The maid startled dropping the sheets she had been taking off.  
"Your highness!" She dropped immediately into a curtsey.  
"Where is the human?" He asked again.

"He left, he was rushing off to the rainbow bridge." The maid said, pointing to where Heimdall was.  
"He said there was an emergency and left. Is there anything else your highness?" She asked, and Thor shook his head.

"Thank you for your help." He left the room quickly and made his way to Heimdall. It was odd the Agent would leave so unexpectedly, especially considering.

Even though Thor rushed there he was too late.  
"The mortal? He left for Earth." Heimdall told Thor. Shutting the recently used Bifrost.

"I could bring him back?" Heimdall offered in a joking manner but Thor was not in the mood.  
"What troubles you Thor?" Heimdall asked.

"Can you check on someone Heimdall?" Thor hated to ask this of his friend, but he needed answers.  
"As long as they are not shielded from my sight."

"Can you search for the Agent of Shield? Anna Daniels?" As soon as Thor spoke her name, Heimdall turned away to search Midgard to the mortal who had been here only a short time ago.

"It is not good news Thor." Heimdall turned back after a few moments. Sadness over his expression, Thor was shocked. "It is true? She has died?" Thor couldn't believe it.

"I do not know, I cannot see her. Which means she is either hidden from my sight, or she…" Heimdall didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Thor knew the only other alternative for Heimdall to be blind to someone was death. Thor nodded solemnly, maybe Loki was telling the truth. A rare turn of events.

"I shall go to Earth. Find out what has happened." Thor stepped forward to be sent to Midgard. "Will you inform mother? Of Loki and of Anna?" Thor asked of his friend. Heimdall had a rocky past with Loki, but if Thor asked it, he couldn't refuse. Heimdall nodded and readied to Bifrost to take Thor to Earth.

Thor also readied himself, not a fan of using the Bifrost, but it was necessary.  
Heimdall performed the opening and Thor let himself be swept into the current, when he again opened his eyes he was back on Midgard. Using Mjolnir, he leapt into the sky and used his trusty hammer to guide him to Fury. The only one of Earth who would know of Anna's fate.

Heimdall kept his word and informed the Queen of what had happened.  
The Shield agents departure.  
Loki's state.  
Thor's mission to Midgard.  
The possible death of Anna.

He only hoped Thor with better news than Heimdall had imagined. It was not often he could not see someone. Not often at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor touched down on Midgard only moments later. The earth was scorched where he landed, the intricate symbol of Asgard announcing his arrival. He looked at where Heimdall had sent him and it was the S.H.I.E.L.D base he had been at before with the other Avengers.

He began to walk towards the large building, hoping someone would recognize him and direct him to who he wanted to speak to. The only person he knew would have answers would be Director Fury. Anna was one of his Agents after all. If he didn't the answers Thor was seeking, he wasn't sure what he would do.

He opened a large glass door and as if summoned, Fury was walking down a large set of stairs.  
"Thor." He greeted, not sounding overly enthused to see the God of thunder.

"How can I help you?" He asked, finally reaching the base and standing in front of Thor.  
"I wish to know what happened to Anna." Thor asked. Looking around a few Agents had stopped and were watching the interaction. Although they quickly scattered when Fury turned his eye on them.

"Agent Daniels?" Fury asked.  
"Yes, Anna." Fury nodded and signalled with his hand for Thor to follow him. He began going back up the stairs, Thor trailing behind him.

When they reached Fury's office, he indicated Thor to a chair. Going to his own on the other side of the desk. Thor took a seat and nearly fell over when it swivelled under him. He quickly righted himself and tried to gain back his composure.

"Agent Daniels was in a bad accident, I'm not sure how you know that though." Fury sat back and fixed Thor with a stare. "How exactly did you come across that information?"  
"The Agent who replaced Anna tormented my brother with this information. There was a device left in the cells playing her screams."

Thor was more inclined to believe his brothers version of events now that it was confirmed that something did happen to Anna.

Fury looked surprised and then angry.  
"Do you have any proof?" Fury asked, his hand balled up into a fist on top of his desk.  
"I heard it myself." Thor let Mjolnir rest of the floor. "It was Anna's voice."

Fury nodded and sighed rubbing his forehead.  
"I don't suppose you know where Agent Richard is now?" Fury asked, and Thor shook his head.  
"I only know that he was sent back to Midgard by Heimdall."

"So, it is true?" Thor asked, a sense of defeat overcoming him. He had liked Anna, she was a formidable warrior. But was gentle enough to coax Loki out of his hatred, Thor had discussed it with his mother. She had been optimistic that Loki may even be ready to repent and be released. But now, with Anna's death. It would be another setback for his brother.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true. Ann- Agent Daniels, was in a terrible accident. Although she is recovering well." Fury sighed.  
"She is what?" Thor asked, sitting forward. "She is recovering well?" Thor asked, rising to his feet.

Fury followed, confused. "Yes."  
"We were under the illusion she had died." Thor walked to the door and looked out of the glass.  
"Where is she? I must see her at once."

"She is still in the hospital wing." Fury tried. But Thor had already summoned Mjolnir to his hand, thankfully not destroying anything in the process, and was out the door. Fury followed, not wanting Thor to go flying off somewhere. Especially since he had no idea where he was going.

"Thor—" Fury sighed, wiping a hand down his face. When would he ever get a break? "Follow me." He conceded defeat and led Thor to the hospital wing where Anna was. He didn't have the patience to tell the God of Thunder no.

Hopefully Daniels was up for visitors, he wasn't going to entertain Thor until she felt able. She had to babysit Loki on Asgard, now she could babysit Thor on Earth.

*Back with our girl Anna*

I woke up slowly, not moving until my eyes were fully open. I blinked against the daylight flooding in through the windows. I wished I could get up to close the blinds but last time I tried to get up, a nurse came in and nagged me half to death. Flustering that I was in no condition to be moving around.

I felt fine though, but I didn't want to face her wrath again. It was like having the female version of Fury checking up on me. So, I stayed in bed, facing away from the window. It was extremely depressing in this room.

No cards, no flowers, not even a balloon saying, 'Get well soon'. Fury had visited though, but I hadn't expected him to come in with anything. Although I would pay good money to see him carrying some balloons. But damn, not one card.

I couldn't complain, it was friends and family who brought things like that. And I didn't have any of those. Couldn't say after this I would seek any out either.

It was boring, being here. Although due to Shields advances in medical technology I was healing fast. My broken arm was already mostly healed and I only had some bruises still on me. All my cuts and some burns from the car were healed and only small scars remained.

I'm still not sure what happened after I passed out. Fury told me a passer by spotted the wreck and dragged me to safety. The other driver who crashed into me was some drunk teenager, 'practising' his racing. He was fine, apart from his car was wrecked and he nearly killed someone.

It was nice to have some peace and quiet. A break from all the crazyness. Nothing to disrupt my tranquillity as I recovered.

Of course, as soon as I said that I heard a commotion in the hallway. Because of course it fucking would. Why did I even think it, jinxing it like a dummy. I grabbed the gun from m bedside drawer and held it up. It might be nothing, but I would rather be prepared for nothing then dead at something.

I waited for the noise to pass my door, but it stopped right outside. My door was then swinging open and I took aim. But looking down the barrel I hesitated.

"Thor?" I asked confused. I lowered the gun and he rushed over to my bed. I just stared at him confused.

"Anna, I am relieved you are not dead." Thor told me quickly. Wrapping his huge arms around me.  
"Yeah… erm, me too?" He hugged me gently, keeping his arms away from the sling that my left arm was wrapped up in.

I could see Fury follow in after Thor and looked to him for some clarification.  
"What's going on?" I asked, but Fury shrugged. I turned to Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"We thought you were dead." Thor told me, but I got that part.  
"Who told you that?" I asked, really enjoying my peace and quiet I had taken for granted earlier.

"The Agent who replaced you. Loki is incredibly distraught." Thor told me the last part quietly, but Fury heard him. I knew because he turned a critical eye to me.

"Agent Richards?" I asked. Oh look, an agent who is more irresponsible than me. "Did you know Fury?" I asked him.  
"Thor told me, I have agents out looking for him." Fury took his phone out of his pocket and without another word left the room.

I turned back to Thor who was looking at me with a frown.  
"So… how's Asgard?" The silence was beginning to get awkward.  
"Fine, except Loki is not." I sighed as Thor told me that. Remembering mine and Loki's last conversation.

"Yeah, well, last time I spoke to Loki he was not too happy about me leaving." I leaned back against my pillows, trying not to remember the venom in Loki's words.  
"He is grieving now, he thinks you have died. And he is inconsolable." Thor's voice was quiet, and it pulled at my pity. Also imagining Loki upset made my chest ache.

"Well you can go back to Asgard, tell him I'm fine." I suggested but Thor shook his head.  
"He needs to see you alive and well Anna. I fear he will not believe me otherwise." He tried to smile but it was more of a grimace as he knew what he was asking from me.

"You want me to go back to Asgard?" I asked, and Thor nodded. "Thor, I'm still recovering." It was an excuse, not because I wasn't still healing. But because I knew I was fine. My injuries had been mostly taken care of by the advanced technology we now had. I looked terrible, but medically I wad alright.

There wasn't really any reason why I couldn't go. I had already asked Fury to put me back on active duty. But I didn't want to go, not because I didn't miss Frigga and Thor, or the palace where I spent my time. But I didn't want to see Loki.

Our last conversation hadn't stopped replaying in my head. The malice in his words, the way he looked at me as if I was less than nothing. I hadn't been able to think of much else.

"Anna." Thor pulled me out of my thoughts. "I do not know why you are against coming back to Asgard, but I only ask you come for a short time. Just so Loki can see you are alive, please. If not for him, and not for me. Then for—" Thor didn't get to finish his sentence before we were joined by someone else.

"Then for me." I looked behind Thor and Frigga had swept into the room without either of us realising.

"Mother?!" Thor asked, even more surprised than me.  
"Your majesty." I squeaked, unable to get out of my bed with only a hospital gown on. I had to reserve some of my dignity.

"Hello Anna." She came to stand beside Thor who was still looking shocked at seeing his mother on Earth.  
"Mother why are you here?" He asked her.  
"Heimdall told me what had happened. I was worried for Anna and decided to come see for myself." She smiled warmly turning to me again.

"We are relieved to see you alive and well." She put a hand on mine.  
"Did everyone think I was dead?" I asked. Frigga didn't answer but instead seated herself on the side of my bed, I moved my legs to give her some more space.

I guess this is why Fury left so suddenly, not only one Asgardian had came to Earth, but two. And Frigga, was this her first time on Earth? I don't think now was the time to ask. Fury would be having a field day trying to explain the unannounced arrival of Gods to his higher ups.

"We were informed by your replacement that you had perished. We are pleased that it is not the case. But, why are you against coming back to Asgard, I thought you enjoyed your time there?" Frigga asked me, her voice calm. I looked from her to Thor and wished they would both stop looking at me with such desperation in their eyes.

"It's not that I'm against it, your majesty. I just..." I trailed off not knowing how to say it. The last time I had seen Loki, it had broken my heart to see him look at me with so much venom and hatred. I don't know if I could go there again. See those eyes. Hear him talk to me like I was just another mortal who was in his way. Like I was nothing to him. I don't know if I could take it.

"Is it Loki?" Frigga asked, as if reading my mind. I didn't say anything which was all the confirmation she needed from me.

"He says harmful things because he scared of being hurt himself. He is of the mind to hurt people before they can hurt him, pretend he doesn't care so no one can see how devoted he is. Anything Loki said wad born of the sadness created by your leaving. I do not know what he said, but if it hurt you this deeply Anna, I can only imagine it was because he was so afraid of losing you."

Frigga squeezed my hand before standing back up.  
"If you do not wish to come back to Asgard, we shall not force you Anna. In the time we have known each other, we all wish for you to be happy. And if Midgard is where you wish to remain for your happiness, then we shall not push you."

"But mother, Loki-" Thor tried, Frigga put her hand on his arm and shook her head.  
"Loki is not Anna's problem. He is ours." Frigga's voice was quiet to Thor, but I could hear her too. Thor nodded, listening to his mother's instructions.

"We shall leave you to rest." Frigga turned and smiled at me. "We will return to Asgard but if you ever need us, tell Heimdall. He will let us know." Threading her arm through Thor's they began to leave the room. But before they could I surprised myself.

"Wait!" I called out. Thor turned surprised but Frigga looked a little smug. "Give me a few minutes to get changed." Frigga nodded and tugged Thor out of the room. I sighed when the door closed. I just couldn't say no to Frigga.

I had some civilian clothes but I chose to get dressed in my Shield uniform. It just felt more right. Like a second skin. I only had to grab my phone and my gun, my only personal belongings from the room, before I joined Frigga and Thor out in the hallway.

Fury was standing next to them, his penetrating gaze turning to me as I left the room.  
"Director." I acknowledged him.  
"Agent Daniels. I know I said you could return to active duty." He made a point to look at the Asgardian's in the hallway. "But this wasn't what I had in mind."

"If I may," Frigga turned to Fury. "If there is to be an Agent on Asgard we only wish for it to be Agent Daniels, the replacement you deemed worthy had caused irreparable damage to my son. The very person he was in charge of keeping a watchful eye on."

I was used to Fury being the most powerful person in a conversation, but standing next to Frigga I could tell he wasn't feeling that way. Frigga was in charge and she knew it.

"And we can only apologize for that. Your Majesty." Fury added, not wanting to disrespect the Queen. "If Agent Daniels has no problem with returning. I see no reason for her not to return to her previous mission. Agent Daniels?"

"No problem with me sir." I responded, trying not to smile back at Frigga who looked more than a little smug at getting her way so easily on Earth.  
Fury sighed and shrugged. "Then by all means Agent. Return to Asgard. Remember to keep me informed."

"I will, sir." Fury began walking away, done with a pair of Gods coming to take one of his Agents. I can only imagine how he was going to explain this to the higher ups. Probably a lot of skimming over details on his part.

I walked out of the shield base with Frigga and Thor. And soon Heimdall had opened the Bifrost to us. Taking us back up to Asgard. I had a prince to see.

***Authors note***

I really need to stop faking you out with my OC's dying… It's a little cruel ha ha. But yes Anna is fine and now she is going back to Asgard to see Loki. I wonder how he'll react… See you guys next time. As always, love ya butts.


	11. Chapter 11

***Authors note***  
Hey guys, sorry I've been slow updating this story. I've been having bad writer's block lately, I kept trying to write but hated everything I put down. Went a little like: Write, read, delete. Write, read, delete. For a good few hours. I'm still not completely happy with it, but the other option was put out nothing at all. I'e also changed my medication because my depression is also not great at the minute either, lots of crying and staring at the ceiling. So hopefully those kick in soon. But ever on wards.

As always, love ya butts. And sound off in those reviews if you would be so kind 3

* * *

Following Frigga's request I went straight down to the cells when I returned to Asgard. She had been down herself when Heimdall had informed her of the unfolding events, and Loki had destroyed his cell. Nothing was left intact and he hadn't been eating at all. All of his food lying where it had been pushed through. He hadn't uttered a single word since, just staring at the walls apparently.

I wasn't too enthralled about being back down here. I hadn't missed the slight claustrophobia that flared up as I walked down the hallways. Would it kill them to open it up a little? But I guess prisons aren't meant to be 'cosy'. I finally neared Loki's cell at the bottom. Just before I was in view I took a deep breath and gave myself a slight shake.

It's fine Anna, you've seen him before. Maybe he'll even be happy to see me this time? I'm sure it won't be like last time. It better not, or I was going to slap him and head right back down to Earth. I walked in front of Loki's cell but he didn't acknowledge I was there. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move an inch.

I went over to my chair and grabbed it, dragging it in front of the cell as I had been doing before I was sent back to Earth. The noise of it seemed to awaken Loki.  
I sat down and smiled at him. "Hello Loki."

At first he didn't say anything, just looked at me with a critical eye.  
"I see you've been redecorating." I quipped, looking at all of his smashed furniture. "It's… nice. Modern even."  
"This is a cruel trick." He turned his eyes away from me, not believing it was really me. And I wasn't sure how I would convince him, so I just kept talking.

"No trick Loki, it's me." I folded my legs and leaned back.  
"You're dead." He kept his eyes closed again, I wondered if he really thought I was just in his head. Maybe he thinks he's finally gone mad?

"Not yet. I'm pretty sure I'm still alive. Although it would be crazy if I had died, left my planet and came across an entire galaxy, just to haunt your ass." I laughed and a flicker of a smile crossed his face.  
"Anna?" His eyes were on mine.  
"It's me Loki, I promise." He shakily got up from the floor and crossed over to the barrier.

I stood up myself and went as close as I could.  
"But… I heard you die." Loki's face crumpled. I remembered Agent Richards had mentioned recording our conversation. But I wouldn't have thought he would play the audio to Loki. That seemed overtly cruel. Honestly it seemed odd to keep recording too.

"I _was_ in an accident, but I survived. A few more scars than I previously had, but apart from that. I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders. Loki still didn't seem convinced. I needed to show him I really was here. This wasn't my brightest idea... but I reached out to the barrier. Resting my hand on the golden shimmer. Loki's hand pressed against his side. Now for the bad part of this plan.

I pushed my hand through, until I could feel Loki's skin on mine. I waited for a few seconds, waiting to see if my hand would be cut off or burned, but so far… so good. Then I felt Loki's hand thread his fingers with mine and tugged the rest of me through the barrier.

I was pulled into his arms as he wrapped them around me. I was surprised, I hadn't planned to fully go into the barrier, but sure, OK. I let him pull me tightly against him. One hand in my hair and one on the small of my back trying to push me even closer, his face buried in my neck.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him with a chuckle, my hands resting on his back.

"I thought I had lost you." Loki began slightly shaking under my hands.

"It's OK Loki. I'm right here." I whispered, I let one hand come up and began running my fingers through his hair. Soothing him as he held onto me for dear life.

"I didn't mean any of the things I said-" He began to explain.  
"That doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter." I hushed him, I didn't want to think about that. I would happily forget it ever happened.  
"What matters… Is that I think I'm stuck in here with you now." I leant back a little, seeing the shimmering barrier from the other side.

"You may never get out." Loki smiled and seemed quite happy with the idea. I untangled myself from his arms. Starting to realise, although romantic. It was so incredibly dumb.  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble." I mumbled, I put one hand up against the barrier and it began to fade. I watched it curiously until it suddenly vanished all together.

"Oh shit, I think I broke it..." I snatched my hand away. "Maybe I have magic." I gasped but Loki was shaking his head at me.  
"Or maybe, my mother is here." He looked behind me and I turned, Frigga looking at me amused. I immediately took a few steps away. As if she hadn't seen me inside Loki's cell.

"Your majesty." I greeted, eyes staring down at the floor. Back for five minutes and breaking the rules.  
"Anna." She chuckled. "I was wondering whether you could escort Loki with me to the throne room?"

Frigga had already begun to walk away while Loki and I stared off after her.

"I hope I'm not the one in trouble." I gulped slightly.  
"Would you rather it me?" Loki asked with a smile.  
"I don't think you want my honest answer."

"I guess...let's go?" I asked with a shrug. Loki took a hesitant step out of the cell. Almost as if this was all a joke and he was about to be locked up once more. I out stretched my hand to him and he took it. I tugged him along with me, he looked as confused as I felt.

I wasn't sure why he was being called to the throne room either, Frigga could have been a little less mysterious. But I think she likes it too much.

When we were closer to the throne room I let go of Loki's hand, it was bad enough being caught by Frigga. And I did want to keep up the whole prisoner and agent act, if not just for appearances sake for the other Asgardian's. I took Loki's arm and pushed him forward a little into the room.

Whispering a quick sorry when he smirked at me.  
"Rough… I can be rough too." He mumbled, which made me blush red.  
"Shut up" I muttered.

I walked Loki in front of his father and with one final squeeze on his arm, walked off to the side. Odin waited until I was well out of the way before he addressed his adopted son.  
"Loki." Boomed Odin's voice from the throne.  
"Odin." Loki greeted. Looking around the nearly empty throne room.

"What is this?" Loki asked curiously. Without shackles or even guards to stop him, he could just vanish. But he didn't. Thor and Frigga were next to Odin, looking at Loki with barely concealed smiles. Which made me curious as well.  
"Your punishment has been changed." Odin told him.

"Oh dear, am I to be put to death?" He replied sarcastically. I was tempted to take off my boot and throw it at Loki's head. Maybe even shoot him a little.

"No, son." Odin didn't look at Loki, his voice more quiet than I had ever heard it. Which worried me, but Frigga turned to me slightly and winked.

Did...Did the queen just _wink_ at me? A regal wink? What?

"You are to be banished, until a time when you can appreciate what it means to be a prince." Loki's eyes flashed to me before going back to Odin. Why did Frigga and Thor look pleased? This was terrible news, where was he being banished to?! I stepped forward ready to defend Loki, but Thor's hand rested on my arms and he shook his head.

I was about to fight him when Loki spoke again.

"Where to?" He asked and my head snapped to Odin waiting for his answer.  
"Where else? You are to be banished to Midgard."


End file.
